Before the Greatness
by dragonballz4242564
Summary: This story is about Fasha and Bardock...which is why it's titled Before the Greatness, because it's before Goku and everything else. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_**~I looked into her eyes. She was a strong and fierce warrior. She was my right hand man. I found myself slowly falling for her every moment of everyday. I got closer to her face. My heart was beating faster, and faster. I couldn't shake my nervousness. Was I really going to do this? I was an inch away from my lips touching hers.~**_

I bolted up out of my sleep, breathing heavily. I was sweating. I couldn't help but some how think I was actually falling in love with Fasha. I've known her forever. This was maybe...normal. Maybe I was going crazy. The more I thought the more I fell in love with her. She was the one. I didn't know if she loved me as well.

I spaced out for a moment. I fell back to sleep and dreamed about her. I heard yelling it was about me, but all I heard was my name...Bardock. Should I see who it is? I heard Fasha's voice. Maybe I should tell her what I had to say.

I ran out and yelled, "Fasha, I love you!" Her face it was a light red like a strawberry. I was blushing. She was the one that I had a crush on her for seven years maybe I should ask her out on a date.

I went up to her and asked her out. She ended up saying yes. In the afternoon we were at the movie Titanic. Fasha was crying because the Titanic was sinking, so I looked at her in the eyes and got close to her face and she got closer to me before I kissed her. Later that night Fasha and I were singing From This Moment On.

It had been nine months when we last talked and there was news about a baby being born. His name was Raditz Son. I was surprised that the kid had my last name. What happened nine months ago? Maybe I should go see the kid.

I arrived in the baby room, and sure enough, there was Fasha. I felt a little guilty about not talking to her, but I was busy running and doing missions for Frieza and King Vegeta. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved her with all my heart. "Meet your son, Raditz," she said as I took a few steps toward her.

I walked over and looked down at this child. He looked more like Fasha than he did me. "My son?" I asked her. I couldn't believe it. I had a son. I was overly thrilled. She motioned for me to hold him, and I took the tiny child in my arms. He opened his eyes and his tail wiggled around.

"Yes. Listen Bardock, I know you have been busy lately, but this surprised me too. But we do have a son now, and I love both of you with all my heart," she said smiling at me.

"I love you too, Fasha. Hey, let's get married," I said turning to her.

"Yeah," she said smiling and blushing.

**_~A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so no hating!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

A month later we are finally getting married. I hope my dad and Fasha's dad will get along. Our moms are best friends. The bell rang; it was time. I was really nervous. I was at the end of the aisle my cousin Turles was really

jealous because we were getting married he was her ex- boyfriend that is why I heard my name, then the ring bearer and the flower girl came the ring bearer was my son Raditz and the flower girl was Fasha's little sister Ally

she could sing like a bird she puts her sister to sleep...and then she came I was nervous a little scared

her father gave her to me we said our vows and she and I said… I do.

A year later, my son is ten and my wife is in the hospital. About an hour later, the doctor called and it was time. Finally, my newborn son had arrived. "What is his name?" the doctor asked.

"Kakarot!" Fasha yelled because her Grandpa's name was Kakarot.

"Stupid baby brother…uh!" Raditz said.

**LATER THAT DAY **

"Raditz, I know you having a baby brother is going to be hard to handle, but I have to go on a big mission and you will have to go to the main castle with Prince Vegeta," Bardock said

"What? Really? Okay," Raditz said.

"I'll be back the moment this is over, so don't you worry."

"I won't Father, I trust your judgement."

"Smart boy."

"I know, I take after you."

"Don't let that go to your head, my child."

"Don't let what go to my head, Father?"

"Power and ego, my son. Now go. Prince Vegeta doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Of course, Father." I watched as Raditz walked away. To be honest, I really didn't know for sure if I would make it back. A lot of weird things have been happening lately. I just hope and wish my men and I succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

As we boarded our pods, I looked at the hospital where my son was lying soundless, sleeping waiting for his Mom and Dad to come and get to love him. "My son, I will be back," I said under my breath as I felt myself start to cry.

"Bardock!" Fasha yelled.

"Coming!" I responded wiping my tears away.

**Later on planet Naron **

"So Bardock, heard you had a new baby boy, hope he doesn't turn out like Raditz!" Pubakin stated.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Fasha yelled smacking Pubakin to a pulp.

"No there is something about Kakarot something different. What I am trying to say Raditz doesn't have that potential as Kakarot does. You can tell it in his eyes," I explained

"Bardock is right," Fasha followed.

"Wait, listen," Toma said, listening closely himself.

"I am one of the inhabitants of planet. If you kill me Bardock, you too will see the future," the inhabitant said.

"What?" Bardock questioned.

The inhabitant punctured the back of Bardock's head causing him to fall over and have to go to the same hospital as his son.


End file.
